Heart Beats
by urharmony
Summary: Emma's become a nurse for a hospital with other interns who she gets rather close to, sharing laughs, tears and fun with them along the way. Emma also seems to be accidently falling for the most attractive, most narcissist guy in the group, Jay; Emma's the caring nurse, Manny the bubbly one and JT the one who people think won't make it. They all have their struggles.
1. Not So Merry Christmas

"Did you do all the rounds yet?" Manny asked, catching up with her friend from college, Emma.

Emma walked down the hospital fast with Manny and nodded, "Everyone's had their dosage for the morning, you want to take it for afternoon?"

"Hmm I don't know, think I have a date tonight?" Manny admited, but wasn't sure.

Emma looked at her and gave a confused look, "You think?" she shook her head, "Yes or no Manny, It's Christmas eve, I need to know or I have to cancel plans with my family."

Manny rolled her eyes, "Ok, fine I'll do it." she smiled, "Consider it a gift." she joked.

"what's a gift?" JT asked, getting into line as they walked down the hospital, he wore green scrubs as the girls wore blue.

"Drugs, for Emma." Manny said, a bit out of it when they opened the door to the waiting room. It was packed!

Even all the Christmas' decoration didn't cheer up the patients they had and everyone was coughing extremely or in wheelchairs.

JT gave Emma a look, "Drugs?"

"For the patients Jt." Emma taunted, rolling her eyes and sighed at all the patients.

"Doesn't look like you're going home either way." Manny admitted sadly for Emma, how unfortunate.

Emma's shoulders dropped and someone behind her leaned his arm over and onto the door frame, taking a peak himself.

"Good Saint Nick." his husky voice taunted.

Emma's heart stopped and she glanced over her to shoulder to huff and look back at the patients, "Ofcourse you didn't take off the Holiday being mr scrouge and all, Jay."

Jay snickered, still behind her and Manny smirked between them, JT glared. There was clearly chemistry between the two since they all began to work there, Jay was a year ahead of them but was still at some practices with them and they worked beside him at times. He wore dark blue scrubs and his dark hair styled as messy as short hair could go and it just looked so good on him, he was tall, buffish and lean, his attitude needed readjusting though. I mean sure Emma had to admit he was good at what he does, but he had no shame showing it off,specailly to the girls.

Emma was more the caring type of nurse, who comforted patients and maybe sometimes got to close. Manny was the bubbly nurse to the patients, always making patients laugh and cheering them up, or even flirting with some who were good looking, she was a bit promisicous outside of work. Then there was Jt, he was a month more newer than Manny and Emma but they welcomed him with open arms, he was funny, always smiling and like a brother. . he also had a bit of crushes on them both, but favored Emma more since they spent more time together, but he knew he was threatened by Jay for a reason...there was something there, even if they wouldn't admit it.

"What can I say?" Taunted Jay, "Blood on Christmas is the joy of the holidays for me."

"Thats gross." Manny bluntly said.

Emma watched Jay walk around them and taunt, "Just going to stare all day or actually do your job?"

Emma fumed, she was a GOOD nurse ! And she happily grabbed her next patient, passing him a glare.

A larger woman sat on the chair and Emma bent a bit, the woman wore a big Rudolph sweater and Emma frowned,kinda reminded her of her mother who would get so into Christmas.

"how are you doing today?" Emma softly asked her.

The woman winced but still bared a soft smile, "I'm just a little woozy dear, you see I was making Turkey for the family and I just, began to bleed."

Emma looked around her, not noticing anything until she stood up quickly, staring down a bit in shock at all the blood around the womans pants.

Jay stood behind her, writing information on a chart from another person but glanced over, hearing Emma gasp.

"Your bleeding way too much, you should of went through emergency." As Emma spoke, Jay quickly snapped at Jt and when JT looked like he was drawing a blank, Jay rolled his eyes and pointed at the wheelchair.

Emma tried to help the large lady up as Jay turned and helped, putting the woman in the wheelchair.

Manny came up from behind, "I'll get this one" she insisted.

Emma nodded and smiled thankfully, before looking back at Jay who connected eyes with her too, she sucked in a breath and he just turned and walked off. She gave a look.. what was his problem? They just saved a woman from bleeding to death.. Ugh , whatever, it's days like that she loved her job.

But Emma suddenly stood outside a hospital room, glancing at a patient in acoma and his family around his bed, sadly wishing him a Merry Christmas though he'd never hear it. This is when she hated her job..

She sadly laid her head on the doorframe and sighed sadly.

She went to the nurses Desk where Manny ate lunch with the young securtary there, Ellie.

"You're checking up on him again.." Drifted Manny with a smirk, insisting Emma had a thing with this soilder that was in acoma since they started, 3 months now.

Ellie lifted a chart curiously, "Sean Cameron." she read.

Emma looked to his room, "It's just sad that he's still alive, still there, but doesn't know they are.. and It's Christmas."

"We crushing on a patient?" Ellie taunted, raising an eyebrow. They had a ton of coma patients, Emma was just so wrapped in this one because he talked to her before he went into a coma, tried to charm her with his dimpled smile the way he did Ellie. But Ellie wasn't that nieve.

"Besides.." Manny said, sitting on a rolling chair and leaned back on it, sadly watching Jay pass, "It's not as sad as losing a patient who was 6 years old on Christmas."

Emma's mouth fell, and she watched Jay walk away, not even noticing them and his eyes just held so much regret even though he tried to walk so confidently, he probably didn't even noticed himself slam the Doctor lunch room closed shut..

Emma felt her stomach turn for him, that was worse than her situation. She wanted to go after him but knew he'd want to be alone.. Jay wasn't the type to talk about his feelings.

Emma went to the nearest patient room and tilted her head, seeing Jt filling up his needle for a patient but being sort of shakey.

"You need some help?"

He breathed heavily and glared before flicking the tip and trying to act cool, "I'm fine." he lied, and tried to lineup the vien on the man's arm.

His hands shook and Emma blinked, a bit worried and stepped in, grabbing it from him and doing it.

"I could of done it!" he hissed at her.

Emma bit the end of her tounge and grabbed Jt's hand, ripping him out of the room and closing the door.

"How could you make me sound like an idiot infront of my own patient?" JT madly asked Emma.

Beyond them, the cheif of medicine, their boss SNake, stood there and listened in

"JT, taking hold of that needle before you jabbed it into the wrong area was about the best thing I could of done for you." Emma tried to explain, if he messed up, he could be fired in an instant.

Jt went to fight back-

"I agree." Snake said, standing in the middle and JT shut his eyes before mouthing 'thanks' to Emma.

Emma looked away feeling bad he heard but had to admit, what she did was right.

"Maybe take the day off James." Snake told his intern, "Shake off whatever nerves you have."

"Sir I don't have n-" JT stopped and huffed though, his face falling.. he was shaking but it was because no one believed he could do this.. if he could just show-

"Take..the day off." Snake said again more sternly and Jt nodded, walking off.

Emma crossed her arms and looked away before Snake turned to her.

"Emma I need you to go down to the morge, just get a few file sheets, we've lost about 3 people today." He walked off muttering, "What a merry christmas."

Emma saddened, he was right, it sucked. And she just wanted to be home for her family.

She went down to grab the files and when she came back up, she noticed Jay outside of his room, leaning his forearm up on a window of a patients room.

She slowly walked over and beside him, sneaking a glance in to see other doctors pulling a sheet over the 6 year old boy and even she looked away, her stomach turning. This must of been the boy who passed away during the surgery Jay was in. Sometimes, it just wasn't met to be.

Emma sadly looked up at Jay, whose eyes were blank and hard on the family who cried inside the room around their dead child.

She spoke softly, "I've actually never seen you so upset."

He whipped his head to the side and looked at her before sneering, "I'm not upset."

"Jay you're sad for that family and it's totally fine to feel that way." Emma shook her head, glancing back inside with him, "They don't deserve that on Christmas." she agreed.

His eyes hardened on her, "So what you're saying is my regret and horrible feeling I have now, is okay...and deserved.. " he said and nodded, clenching his jaw.

Emma's mouth dropped, that's not meant how she said it, and she cringed sadly, watching him storm off again but this time grabbing his jacket at the desk and leaving. She just meant some people weren't lucky enough to grow older..it was the way of life, that it wasn't his fault but it WAS sad. She leaned on the window and crossed her arms.

Around lunch time, Manny decided to take her and her coffee outside, even if it was cold and snowing. She tilted her head to see Jt sittin on the bench outside the hospital.

"JT! You were suppose to go home." she said, why was he sitting out here?! How LONG has he been here?

"Whose fault is that." he taunted about Emma.

Manny sighed,sitting down next to him, "You know she didn't mean to make you feel like you couldn't do it JT, she just meant for that moment."

He sighed, nodding, "I was scared." he admitted and confessed, "Everyone, not you, I know they feel I'm too stupid and young to really know how to do this, but I can."

"than show them JT, don't let them make you a nervous wreck." she informed and he nodded. She was right.

He'd go home now, even though he only had a cat to go home too, and he was so fat and barely got up to say hello.

From inside, it was beginning to get dark and Emma leaned on the desk of Ellie's as Jay came back in, Manny too from the other side.

"Slowing down a bit." Manny noticed and they all stopped at the desk.

Emma narrowed her eyes, watching Jay grab a chart from Ellie, "Cameron family just wants to know his status" Ellie told him, sadly glancing at the hospital room.

Jay rubbed his face tiredly but nodded, "Gonna grab a coffee and then I'll go in." he said and she nodded.

Emma watched him leave and snapped out of it when Manny raised an eyebrow. Emma scoff and walked off as Manny giggled and walked the other way.

Ellie snickered, "Damn nurses" she joked and heard some soft crying. She tilted her head to see a little girl leaning on the Cameron door and her heart broke. She stood up and went over, "Heyy." she softly sang.

The little girl had long blonde hair and looked around 6 or 7.

"You okay?"

"Mommy says he's sleeping." the little girl said, glancing at his door, "But he won't move, and when Daddy had a heart attack at home, he didn't move either." she started to cry, "He's not even snoring!"

Ellie saddened, this was probably Sean's sister and she leaned down, sitting beside her, "You know it's Christmas right?" she whispered as if a secret.

The little girl nodded and sniffed, nodding.

Ellie's heart fell... who brought this girl to the hospital on a day like this? She tried all she could to cheer her up.

"Then you know if you've been a good little girl and wished Santa for a present, I bet he got it for you." she insisted.

"I wished for Sean to wake up." her little voice cracked.

Ellie even whipped a tear away from her eye, that was.. "I'm so sorry, that's not something I can promise you." she whispered with heart break.

The little girl hugged her knees together and whispered, "I don't want anything else."

Ellie looked down, but stayed by her side.

That was until she got an idea and jogged down to the next level and under the Christmas tree. She made this tree and got most of the presents so why not swipe one under the tree?

"here." Ellie said, handing the little girl a present.

The little girl gasped and for being so down moments ago, happily ripped it open and screamed in delight. A Sailor moon stuff toy. She hugged Ellie tight.

Emma sat at the nurse desk and glanced over, smiling softly.

See ? All people needed here was a pick me up. Emma blinked and stood up, going to find Jay.


	2. A Christmas Miracle

**POCKSUPPET- Thanks for your review! And glad you noticed JT's crushes is somewhat wierd, don't worry, I definitely get into that when he grows some more and finds what's right for him. I'm going to try my best to keep everyone in Character because that's a big thing for me too so thanks for saying that! Everyone is a main character in my AU, in a way I guess Jemma might be a bit more main since I ship them, sorry! Aha but I am going to focus on other couples and give them good story lines too.**

**Thehannahbadger- Thanks so much! Thanks for a review and hope you read on :) I'm guessing your a Sellie fan, so you'll be in luck ;) Soon. **

_Next time I'll be braver  
I'll be my own savior  
When the thunder calls for me  
Next time I'll be braver  
I'll be my own savior  
Standing on my own two feet_

"Can we quit on Christmas?" Manny grumbled, sitting on Ellie's desk the next day.

Ellie giggled alittle and shrugged, "That's up to you and your rent bills." she said.

Manny twirled the hair on her finger boredly and snapped up off the desk when the chief passed them, talking to another Doctor; this doctor caught both Manny and Ellie's attention.

"Oh he's cute." whispered Manny.

"Dibs!" called Ellie when Snake shook the guys hand, and walked off.

Manny gasped and panicked, quickly running over before Ellie got up to introduce herself.

"You little whore!" Ellie whispered harshly but shut up and looked around, slightly embarrassed.

"Hi." Manny greeted, tapping the guys shoulder and he turned around, grinning. Oh that grin...

"Hey, I'm Craig." he said, putting his hand out and smirking a little at how lightly she shook it, shrugging her left shoulder as she swayed.

"So are you new here? Intern?"

"Doctor actually."

"O-oh." Manny said, shocked, and looked behind her at Ellie mouthing 'wow'.

Ellie just shot her a glare, and rolled her eyes. Manny Santos played unfair when it came to boys.

"You just looked so young.." drifted Manny, she wondering if he was around her age.

"I may of had a connection within the hospital." Teased Craig, "My dad use to be the Chief here and I've just known Illness' like the back of my hand since I was 5."

"Impressive." Manny taunted back with a big smile, her dimples showing off and he smirked again, falling into her beauty before he snapped out of it.

Nurses and doctors dating weren't allowed.

He blinked and pointed, "I got to go." he quickly said, and walked off.

Manny's mouth dropped a bit and tossed a glare to the snickering Ellie from behind, laughing at her in her chair.

Meanwhile..

Jt was back today, and he smiled a little at his new patient, a 8 year old boy who fell down while skating.

"Next time," JT said jokingly, "Wear pads." he taped up the bandage on the boys knees.

The boy giggled and nodded, "Got it sir."

"Sir?" Jt said, impressed and looking at the Boys' parents who smiled at their sons manners, "You're the first to call me that, you're the man." he put his hand up.

The boy slapped it and laughed again, jumping down off the counter.

JT wrote a slip and handed it to the parents, "Just give him a pill every three hours, just to take away the pain. Shouldn't need it more than a week."

"Thank you Doctor." smiled his mother, taking her boys hand and the father grinned, passing him a thankful nod and left.

Jt smiled, wow, so far so good.

He noticed Emma pass and blinked out of it, chasing after her, "Em- Emma!" he called after her.

Emma turned while still walking and he caught up, "Not mad at me anymore?" she teased.

"How could I stay mad at you.." he drifted with a sly grin, and she rolled her eyes smiling, feeling the flirting.

She just didn't feel that way about JT.

"So," he said, "I'm thinking about having some of the gang over for a Christmas dinner tonight, you in?" he asked her.

Emma thought about it and shrugged, "Why not?"

He nodded, "The place is pretty lonely after Nana Yorke died a few months ago, could use some good ol Toronto Hospital partyin'." he said, starting to sway his hips and dancing goofily.

Emma raised an eyebrow, awkwardly nodding and laughed, "I'll be there, just stop dancing." as she walked off he called back at her.

"I swear it doesn't smell like dead people anymore!" he insisted, and got some looks as other doctors passed him, he coughed awkwardly and yelled back at her, "It's a date!"

He smiled by himself now... it's a date.

"It's not a date." he heard a taunting voice, and turned to their hospitals greatest Pharmacist.

"Ah Liberty." he said, walking over to her pharmacy desk, and she slid her window open, leaning forward.

This was where all the Doctors or parents came to get their prescription drugs.

"Always know how to ruin my day." he taunted and added, "AND CHRISTMAS!"

He's met Liberty once or twice, and she always left an impression on him, so he'd never forget the face. She fixed her glasses and slid them back on.

"Doesn't take a brainiac to see she's not that into you." Liberty confirmed and tilted her head, "Have you read that book? He's just not that into you... might be helpful."

He scowled and leaned on her counter, "No, but I'm sure you've read it." he taunted.

She just merely smiled, and closed her window.

"U-Uh Lib, you..you closed the door on my name tag." J.t tried to yell through the window, and she pretended to work as he struggled to get it out and finally ripped it out, falling and stumbling into someone hard.

"Watch it." snapped Jay, walking by on his way to his next patient.

Jt caught up to him and stuttered, "W-well actually I was going to go look for you, Manny told me to remind you that you still have the meeting with the Camerons since you blew them off the other day."

Jay sighed but finally looked at J.t and stopped walking. After a moment he nodded, "Fine, what time?"

"10 minutes actually." J.T squeeked, knowing it wasn't that much time for Jay and Jay scowled at him and walked off.

Emma stood behind Jay, watching sadly as Sean's mother cried and his father held onto his baby sister.

"So, you're saying the longer he's asleep, the less chance of waking up?" his mother asked Jay.

Emma looked at Jay hopefully, wishing he'd give it to them kinder than last time.

Jay rubbed his forehead and nodded, "That's the case, it was a pretty severe head wound your son went through."

"He's a war hero." bittered his father, mad that Jay couldn't do anything about this, but it wasn't Jay's fault.

"I'm sure he is," nodded Jay to shrug, "That's all I can do-"

"you can keep trying to talk to him" Emma blurted out from behind.

Jay turned his head a little and narrowed his eyes at her.

The parents looked to her and his mother smiled weakily, "I do, every day."

"They say if you just talk to him about familiar things-"

"Emma." snapped Jay, cutting her off and turning to her but she glared and looked back to Sean's parents, going on.

"And remind him of who loves him, he can hear you, and they fight to wake up." Emma insisted and they nodded, his mother smiling appreciate like at Emma.

"Let's go." Jay growled, taking the back of Emma's arm and taking her outside.

He slammed the lunch room closed and Manny awkwardly sat there, chewing her sandwhich.

Jay raised an eyebrow at her and she instantly got up, "Right!" Manny said, trying to come up with something, "I...forgot I.. wanted to go eat on a curb outside." she mumbled and left the room.

Emma rolled her eyes and looked to Jay when the door shut, "let me guess, I'm introuble for giving them hope?"

"You're in trouble for never closing your mouth!" he exclaimed.

"Funny, I could say the same for you, you're like the Hospitals soul sucking Doctor!" she yelled at him.

He snickered and crossed his arms, "Why? Because I give the patients and their families the real deal, tell them exactly what they need to know to prepare themselves?" he snapped

"It doesn't hurt to give them some hope, Jay." Emma said softer, wondering what in Jay's life made him so hard.

Jay got lost looking at Emma, she was so...so damn naive still and as much as he wanted for some reason to protect her from all the bad things that happened in this place, he also wanted to shake her and make her realise this wasn't a walk in the park.

"This isn't a happy cartoon Emma, not everything turns out Happy Ending for some people." he replied back, shaking his head at her and opening the door.

Emma glared at him and stormed out the door for him to follow and they stopped in their tracks, seeing Manny, JT and the new Doctor Craig running around in Sean's room.

Ellie stood up at her desk, looking worried and a bit happy as she looked over at Emma and Jay.

"H-he woke up." Ellie finally choked out, smiling a little and covering her mouth.

Jay's mouth hung a bit and Emma's did too, you know all that hope stuff she did believe in but she didn't think she'd be able to prove a point a moment after their fight. She looked back to Jay just as shocked at he was, then smirked before walking into the room.

Jay snickered and shook his head, but had to give it to her.. she made him realise once in a while, good things did happen.

He leaned on the door frame and smiled softly, watching Emma smiling to Sean's parents and explaining what had happened.

He was awake.

**Reviews Guys! Leave me comments on who you'd like to see together and where you want some Characters to go. Thanks!**


	3. Unbelievable

"How many fingers?" Emma asked Sean, putting two fingers up.

Sean sat up in his hospital bed, a lot had changed for him, specially his hair. In the army, they made you shave it or cut it short, and it had already grown in a charming curly way just above his shoulders. Still looked good though.

"Two." smirked Sean, remembering the blonde nurse from before he slipped into a coma, "Two fingers and I'm the s_martest _man in the world." he flirted.

Jay came in and rolled his eyes, hearing these two at it again, and Emma giggling. This was another moment Jay wanted to shake her..but that may be because of another deep, secretive feeling he had that made him also want to punch Sean

"How you feeling? Better than this morning?" Jay got down to it, opening Sean's file.

Sean blinked and looked away from Emma to Jay and grinned, "ah, the Doctor himself."

"In practice." Jay corrected, eyes still down on the file.

Emma gave Jay a look, wondering why he was being an ass.

"Still got me to wake up." shrugged Sean, reminding.

Jay just merely smirked, glancing up then frowned, looking back down. Wow, it was hard to hate this guy.

"Have you been trying to stand up like I've said to do?" Jay asked him.

Emma proudly answered, "He walked to his bathroom a few hours after waking up."

Sean grinned, slightly proud too but a little shy about it and joked to Jay, "I also whiped my own ass."

Jay couldn't help it, he finally laughed and nodded, "good." he looked to Emma, "why are you doing exercising with him? That's suppose to be Manny's job."

Emma blushed and shrugged, "She asked me to." lie, Manny made her, thinking Emma and Sean could hit it off.

Jay rolled his eyes at her and Sean glanced between them, he could almost feel the tension... why wouldn't there be some? The blonde was hot.

"Alright." Jay clicked his pen and put it into the file, closing it up, "how about you get back to work Nelson?" he asked, before walking off.

Emma scowled and Sean chuckled, "Ignore him, he seems to just like to tease you." he confirmed.

Emma shook her head, "Torment." she corrects.

"maybe he likes you." Sean said, licking his lips.

Emma blushed hard, a guy like **Jay** **Hogart **liking someone like her? That'd be the day and the biggest heart throb ever, but Jay just didn't..couldn't ever like someone, he just liked his one night stands and focusing on work and like she said, tormenting her.

"He doesn't." Emma insisted, and seemed to wonder in thought.

Sean snapped her out of it, "Do you?"

Emma's eyes widened, feeling her heart stop. Oh god, she kinda did... but that was a secret!

"N-no." she said.

He smirked, "Good, that means when I'm able to walk more, you owe me a date." he demanded and she went to open her mouth, "You can't say no to a patient.. we're like customers, we're always right.. you have to go on a date with me."

Emma smiled, shaking her head as she looked down but finally looked up and nodded, "Fine." she got up and went to the door, "but it has to be by Friday so... get movin'."

He chuckled, watching her go and the next nurse came in, Manny.

"time for your lunch." she declared, carrying his tray.

"Don't you bring good news." he winked and she laughed, he was quite the flirt.

Meanwhile, JT slowly ate his lunch at the long table in the lunchroom, he was on one end, and Craig was on the other, awkwardly trying not to look at Jt, feeling his stare.

"You're that new Doctor." J.t said, pointing at him.

Craig grinned oddly, "That's me, just call me Craig for now on." he joked.

JT squinted his eyes, "The nurses are gushin' over you like you're some rockstar." he confirmed, a bit jealous.

Craig laughed, sipping his coffee, "You're one of the wierdos I got to watch out for, aren't you?" he asked.

JT got up, walking to the door near Craig and narrowing his eyes, "Oh yah you do, cause if you hurt Manny.. I'm comin' for yeah."

Craig blinked, and watched him go to then smile and shake his head, the guy was funny. Hmm, so that meant Manny had a bit of a crush on him too then? He happily bit into his sub.

Jay walked up to Ellie's desk, "Can you grab me Matthew Dems file?" he asked her.

The redhead nodded and went through her computer, searching him up and spoke, "so how's your day been?"

"Christmas is almost over, l'm looking forward to it." muttered Jay, checking the clock.

"Are you going to Jts dinner?" Ellie said with a small smirk and he snickered, shrugging.

Who knew.

Ellie snuck a glance at Jay, seeing him watching something at the corner of his eye, Emma was down the hall, giggling with Manny.

She knew him well, they had went to school together and ended up here too, so she saw a change in him since he had met Emma; believe it or not.

"Their giggling about Emma's new _date_." Ellie taunted the word, snickering and shaking her head, "That guys been flirting up like all the nurses." she narrowed her eyes at Sean's room.

Jay did too, and bittered, "Really? She's going on a .. date with him?" he had a little trouble saying it.

Ellie nodded at him, passing a small 'I know it sucks' kind of look.

He sighed and shook his head, "She's unbelievable." he snapped.

Ellie raised an eyebrow, "She's single." she corrected and taunted in her head..whose fault is that?

Jay glared at Ellie and then said, "It's unprofessional, sleeping with patients."

"Who said she's going to sleep with him? Also, who slept with that woman just the other week who came in with what she thought was a broken finger?" Ellie laughed a little, god that girl was so dumb.

Jay just smirked, and walked off. Rules didn't imply to him, only blonde girls he was close to who shouldn't date other guys- PATIENTS, he meant patients.

"We're finally done." groaned Emma, in the locker room with Manny, Ellie and Liberty.

Liberty put on her parka and nodded, "Quite the day."

"The woman in detox was singing jingle bell over and over." Manny sighed, "It drove me COCO BANANAS."

"Atleast it's over, and we don't have to cook tonight." Ellie insisted.

Liberty tilted her head, "why don't you have to cook?" she asked.

"Jt's making Christmas dinner over at his place, you wana come?" Emma asked her.

Liberty raised an eyebrow, more time to slowly drive J.t crazy? She'd take it! "Sure."

Meanwhile in the guys room, they were having the same conversation, just not going so well.

"Come on! We're guys, we have the same shifts, we gotta hangout!" J.t insisted.

Jay rolled his eyes, putting on a dark V neck shirt and wore jeans too. Craig chuckled while putting on his leather jacket, "I don't know man."

"Come on I've had turkey in the oven all day." Jt pouted.

Jay gave him an insane look, "You left your oven on?"

Jt rolled his eyes, "It'll be fine!" he confirmed.

Craig and Jay shared a look for Jay to sigh and nod, Craig agreed, "Alright we'll go." they walked out and met up with the girls outside.

The girls were gawking the big Christmas tree outside the hospital, the lights shining and snow falling slowly.

"Isn't it pretty?" beamed Manny and Craig stopped beside her and shared a small smirk.

Jay stopped behind Emma who hugged herself from the cold, wearing her black button up cotten coat.

"Let's go eat." complained a staring Ellie

"Agreed," Groaned Liberty

Jt looked over at her and crossed his arms, "Who invited you?" he taunted, for once wanting to make her feel stupid

"I did." taunted Emma, raising an eyebrow, "It's Christmas."

"Leave Emma to even invite the homeless on the streets." taunted Jay and she turned but he actually passed her a smirk.

She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Lets go before she does then." J.T joked and shoved Liberty playfully ahead toward his car.

Jay helped out and drove the girls in his orange civic and Craig drove his truck, following them to JTs.


	4. She's A Man Eater

The next day, Manny leaned on Liberty's counter and admitted, "Last night was pretty fun."

Liberty was rubbing her temples and groaned, "Don't remind me." she begged.

From behind, Emma bursted into the doors and panted.

"You're late." Manny said, noticing and kind of shocked because Emma was never late.

Emma shoved her coat off, walking fast, "Don't want to talk about it okay?!" she walked off.

Liberty blinked an even shared a look with Manny.

Meanwhile, since Emma was late, Ellie sighed taking in Sean's lunch into his room and he sat up seeing her.

She didn't even look at him and looked miserable just bringing him his food, and he sat up eyeing her close.

"I remember you." he said, his lips tugging a bit into a smirk, she was the only nurse who didn't giggle or return his flirtation, a fireball... minus the fact her hair was indeed red.

Ellie looked up while unwrapping his foot, "Good, that means your brain still functions." she taunted.

He chuckled, "You don't like me much do you?" he asked.

Ellie sighed, guess she didn't have much reason too, "Sorry I just...see a lot of patients like you."

"Like me?" he raised an eyebrow.

Ellie had to admit, something was a little more different about him then the others but she replied, "Yah, the ones who think they can get into a nurses pants."

Sean chewed into his bun to almost choke on it, he hadn't meant someone so forward. She gave him a 'see?' kind of look and walked out.

Sean couldn't help it but his smirk grew into a smile, watching her go until out of site.

"Are you okay?" Manny asked Emma, walking into their locker room and gazed over Emma who changed into her scrubs.

She glanced down to Emma's real clothes and gasped, and Emma groaned, throwing them into her locker.

"You have the same clothes as yesterday! Did you have a sleepover with someone?" she taunted to then gasp madly, pointing at Emma, "You did **not** sleep with Craig!" she pouted sadly, "Did you?"

"No." Emma said, rolling her eyes and running her fingers through her hair shakingly, her heart pounding remembering last night very clearly, for how drunk they all were.

Manny's mouth dropped, realising the only person who could have Emma freaking out this way; the only person who crawled under Emma's Skin.

"Jay!"

Emma leaned back on her locker with a thud, sliding down it onto her butt, "I slept with him." she admitted.

Manny stared in shock, to then smirk. See? She so knew there was something between them.

Meanwhile with J.t, he boredly watched NHL with an older man, who lied in his bed and turned his head to JT on his hospital chair.

"What is the Cafeteria serving tonight?" he asked J.T

J.T looked over to then blink, "You know that's not really my area." he confirms.

He was a _Doctorrr._

"I'd like chicken." the old man insisted.

Jt sighed, watching the game again, "I'd like a girl friend." he confirms until Jay came in and J.t stood up, "Finally!"

"Just go." growled Jay, not in the mood.

"Mr. Anderson." J.T pointed to the old man, "Patient has a growing tumor and has been under our care for a year, it was going down but has recently grew."

Jay nodded, writing some things down in his file and then accidently wrote Emma's name and cursed, scribbling it out and then dropped the file in anger, storming off. She wouldn't get off his damn mind, her moans and her sighs.

Manny sat down next to Emma now against the lockers and said, "Alright, explain.. .last thing I remember, we were all having shots around the table.."

_Lastnight:_

_"J.t" said Ellie, "I have to admit it was a good meal." she said, rubbing her full belly._

_Craig undid the top of his vodka 60 bottle and poured into 6 glasses, handing everyone a bunch of big shots_

_Then came the second round._

_"Except for the burnt turkey." teased Manny._

_Craig laughed and nodded, "He did leave the oven on all day." he mocked J.T, remembering him saying that._

_J.t muttered under his breath._

_"I can do without." Emma joked, taking her shot._

_Jay rollled his eyes, "Well you're crazy enough to be Vegan, us meet eaters need our meet." he teased her, sitting by her and she tossed him a playful glare._

_"Damn right." cheered Craig._

_"I can do without meet myself for a few days." Liberty insisted, being so full from the ham._

_J.t asked her, "Is that some sex related joke?"_

_"You wouldn't know." she taunted back and Manny laughed har._

_Embarressed Liberty called him out, JT snapped at Manny, "What's so funny Manny?" he remined, "You're the one whose a man eater."_

_"J.T!" even Emma exclaimed, seeing the anger wash over Manny's face._

_How could he say that infront of Craig?! He knew she liked him_

_Craig awkwardly poured another glass, "I'm gonna go get some air outside, see if it stopped snowing and see if I'll be able to drive tonight." he joked, glanced once more at Manny and left._

_Manny heard the back door closed and she glared at J.T, "Grow up." she snapped and got up, storming up the stairs._

_"Great, she's gonna lock herself in the bathroom and I've gotta pee." Liberty said to J.t and got up too, following Manny._

_J.t grumbled and looked to Emma, who glared and crossed her arms, and at Jay, who lifted an eyebrow._

_"Oh whatever! I cooked, you guys have to be nice to me!" he yelled, grabbing plates._

_Jay chuckled, leaning back in his chair and Emma turned to him, "I'm suprized you came." she admitted._

_Jay nodded toward the kitchen, "He kind of never shuts up until you say yes."_

_"I think you wanted to come." Emma said, eyeing him close and teased, "I think you liiiike us." she sang tauntingly._

_He snickered, taking a gulp of his vodka shot and shook his head, "I think your craaaazy." he sang back playfully and she giggled._

_Her laugh sung in his ears and he went serious, looking down and back up at her. _

_Silence_

_"I did want to come." he admitted, and she smiled to the fact he confessed._

_"I don't think your as arragont as people think you are." Emma insisted._

_He raised an eyebrow, "Oh no?" he teased._

_"Yup. I mean, you're still a jerk but you have your moments." she teased, smirking at him and sipping her vodka._

_He chuckled to her gross look after gulping it and he stood up, "You're drunk clearly if you think I'm nice."_

_"Nice to me now and then." Emma reminded._

_He eyed her closley, she noticed that? _

_"Let me drive you home." he declared, grabbing his keys and she nodded, pushing her chair up and standing to stumble a bit and he caught her._

_She stared into his eyes and blushed, backing up, "So I am drunk." she said with a shrug._

_He laughed and led her out._

"Get to the part where you bang!" Manny exclaimed, bored with Emma telling her the story she already knew. Things were fun last night until the point J.T basically called Manny a slut to Craig.

Emma giggled a bit and nodded, "okay.. so it was snowing a lot, so the closest place we could get to was his place.."

...

_"You would have a mini bar." Emma teased Jay, walking around his apartment and going straight to it, grabbing a beer._

_He chuckled and grabbed one himself, sipping it and shrugged, "Call me predictable."_

_"you're really not." Emma admitted out loud and clear, and didn't even re call herself doing it as she painfully thought just how hard it was trying to think of what he thought about things._

_He was so mysterious._

_"You are." Jay teased, stepping infront of her as she leaned on his wall and smiled adorably up at him, he looked over her beautiful features and admitted, "I know when you're mad when you pretend to be happy, and you're always trying to give hope to even the most hopeless man alive."_

_"That doesn't mean I'm predictable." Emma denied, shaking her head up at him, "Just means you know well.. doesn't mean you know what I'm going to do next."_

_He snickered, "With the amount we're drinking tonight, you are going to go to the guest room, and pass out." he said, "that's predictable of you."_

_Emma looked up at him underneath her long eyelashes, he was so charming, why didn't he have a girlfriend? All the girls drooled over him, even secretily she did! It was just his damn fear of commitment._

_And she didn't want to be predictable to him!_

_He thought she was going to pass out? Hell no! She'd give him unpredictable.. _

_"What if I don't want to sleep in the guest room?" she asked, raising her eyebrow slowly at him to get him to believe she was serious as he stared down at her._

_He swallowed hard and nervously itched the back of his head, jesus, when was he ever nervous around a girl?!_

_"Uh, y-you want the couch?"_

_Emma giggled a little, she's so use to seeing Jay take control and be smooth..but he was being so blind right now_

_Her hands slowly smoothed up his chest after she bit her lip and got the courage to do so, thank you booze!_

_"Emma.." he huskily warned, gazing down into her beautiful soft brown eyes, "If you start, I won't be able to stop." he whispered, his finger carressing her cheek lightly._

_She was so damn beautiful to him, the only girl whose ever caught his attention and years and he wasn't getting bored of her._

_She melted to his touch and pressed herself up against him, "I don't wanna stop." she said and he groaned to then crash his lips down to hers, pressing her up against the wall and she moaned into his mouth, opening hers when he slid his tounge against hers, teasing it and his hands roamed down her perfect curvy waist, and gripped her hips hard._

_She saw fireworks and kissed him back just as deeply until she yelped and giggled into the kiss when he jumped her up, and then led her back to his room._

"Wow." stared Manny, "That was.."

Emma nodded, biting her lower lip, "All night Manny, we did it all night."

"Well don't show off." Manny said, rolling her eyes but giggled as Emma groaned, putting her head into her hands, "What's so bad?!"

"It's Jay! We work together and everyone knows he just sleeps with almost every girl in the hospital! Now I'm just another nobody on his list." Emma pouted sadly.

Manny softend, "Emma, Jay's around us all the time if you haven't noticed, and he's not a big fan of J.t..so who do you think he likes being around?"

"You?" Emma tried to guess, not believing a guy like Jay could really like her.

Manny rolled her eyes, "I ruined my chance the day I stepped on his toes during surgery, but you? He's been infactuated with since he laid eyes on you."

Emma saddened, she wasn't so sure .

"So what happened next?" Manny asked Emma, tilting her head, "what made you so late this morning?"

Emma's heart clenched..remembering it clearly.

_"Emma, don't go!" Jay shouted, slamming the door shut when she tried to open it_

_She rushed her coat on and shook her head, "This was so wrong." she insisted, not looking him in the eye._

_"I told you once we started, I couldn't stop." Jay reminded desperately, trying to cut her face. He just wore his grey sweat pants and was shirtless..Emma had tried to sneak out when she woke up._

_Didn't work._

_Emma glared into his eyes, hurt, "you've stopped before! Every lonely girl you left after a one night stand knows that! I don't need the same, what makes us different?" she opened the door_

_"I-"_

_"Forget it happened." she cut him off and he held the door open._

_He tried explain, "Emma it's diff-"_

_"I'll see you at work." she tossed over her shoulder and then was out of site._

Beside Manny, Emma whiped her tears and shook her head, "I was right, right? He's not boyfriend material or anything."

Manny sadly bit her lip, "I think you may of made a mistake." she admitted.


	5. Emma And Ellie

"Got that date with the nurse tonight right?" Tracker asked Sean, sitting on the side of his brothers bed.

Sean smirked, "I'm walking fine now, she promised."

Jay bit the end of his tounge, writing down some stuff on Sean's medication chart and spoke up after clearing his throat, "Three more days and you can go home, I just got to get Nash to find the right meds for you, you seem strong, back to normal, but a little pk would help."

"Nash?" Sean asked, glancing where Jay pointing out the door to the desk the firey redhead from the other day sat.

Sean smirked, tilting his head as he watched her work and smile at a passing nurse. Why couldnt he get that smile out of her?

"So she's hot?" Tracker joked.

Sean coughed, snapping out of it and raised an eyebrow, Ellie was more than hot, red hot.. he then snapped out of it completely..oh he was talking about Emma.

"Yeah." he answered, "She's hot." he looked to Jay, "She's hot right?" he asked for some back up.

Jay just closed the chart and ignored, "I'll see you tomorrow and we can sign some hospital leave papers." before he went out the door, Sean's voice caught him back.

"If you like her, tell me to back off boss." joked Sean, but meant it, he respected Jay.

Jay turned, clenching his jaw and shrugged, "She's just a nurse."

"To me maybe, what's she to you?" Sean taunted back, and his brother even raised an eyebrow looking between the guys.

Jay paused before replying, "Shes Emma." and he left with that.

Sean sighed and looked to Tracker who shrugged, "You deserve a hot chick, you've been out, and he didn't say no." Tracker insisted.

Sean chuckled and shrugged back, "I don't know, somethings telling me not to go for it." he eyes slowly drifted back to the door where Ellie now stood out of.

"Lunch." She told him, coming in and holding his tray.

Sean smirked and sat up, then stood up and she yelped a bit when he took the trey from her, and smirked down as if trying to show off he could walk again and what his whole body looked like.

Ellie just raised an eyebrow at him but snickered and turned, walking off.

Sean put his trey on the table but never let his eyes off her and Tracker shook his head, "What was that?"

"That was Ellie." Sean told him with a doopy smile on his face, dimples showing off, "Ellie Nash." he now knew her full name, and his heart skipped when he said it.

Oh shit.

what was that?


	6. You're On My Mind

"You still haven't talked to him?" Manny whispered to Emma, both girls hiding behind the nurses desk and watching Jay talking to Craig.

Emma rubbed her temple and looked down at the table, trying not to look at him, "And say what?"

"That you're both crazy about another so why not try again?" smirked Manny, nudging Emma.

Emma shook her head, "Jay Hogart does not do round 2's, you're crazy for thinking he actually has a thing for me."

"If h doesnt.." drifts Manny, boredly picking at her nails, "Whys he always staring-"

"What?" Emma asked, shocked, and looked to see him turn away and walk off with Craig. Emma groaned, why did she care?!

"Hey, don't you have a date with coma cameron?" Manny asked Emma.

Emma gave a double look back to Manny and eyed her closely.

Manny swallowed hard, "what?"

"Coma cameron?" Emma repeated and looked at Manny as if FBi.

Manny nervously shifted in her seat and Emma grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her, "Emma!" she exclaimed.

"You're not that clever to come up with a nickname! You've been talking to Jay! How can you do that to me?" she snapped, heart racing and body hot.

Why was she nervous?

"I didn't tell him I knew everything, ok!?" Manny shoved Emma's hands off her, "I told him I was into Craig.. may of slipped that if he may get Craig to rethink about going out with me...we could all go out?"

Emma's mouth hung open in horror, "How could you do this to me?! I would never to that to you! Dating in the workplace is bad enough but a sex scandle?"

"I'd barely call it a scandle." teased Manny.

Emma groaned madly and stood up, storming into a patients room.

"Where are you going!" Manny called.

"Not on a back stabbing group date with you! I'm going to set up a REAL date!" she slammed Sean's door shut.

Sean woke up and saw Emma pacing madly back and forth, and his door shut

"We're going on a date right?" Emma asked, breathing madly, heart still racing.

Sean chuckled a little, "Yeah, I guess right?"

"And its serious right?" Emma asked him, still pacing and not even looking at him

"Emma.." he drifted.

"And innocent? Just a hangout and-"

"Emma!"

Emma stopped and turned to finally look at him, catching her breath.

"We don't have to go on a date." he assured her, seeing the doubt across her face and she saddened.

She plumped in his hospital chair and softly explained, "It's not I don't think you're a good guy.. I just.."

"You have someone else on your mind." he said knowingly, smirking over at her and she narrowed her eyes at him to then nod.

"Ugh but he's such a jerk." Emma tried to explain and he laughed.

"Jay can be an ass when he want so to be." he agreed and they nodded together until EMma's eyes widen.

"You know-"

"I've been in this bed for months, I know you guys, it's like watching a soap opera." he teased, "I'm betting on you and Jay being Endgame.. you got the chemistry, the look in your eyes."

She snapped back defensively, "I have NO look in my eyes!"

"You like him." he taunted, rolling his eyes, "You've probably liked him for a while and the more you fight it, you fall harder. You know what your falling in right?"

Emma sat their hopelessly, staring across at the wall, "Love." she mumbled.

He sighed, "You and me both."

Emma's horror strucken face turned into an amused one, "you're falling in love with Jay?"

"A nurse, smart ass." he teased back.

Emma slapped his arm, "You asked me out yet your crushing on another girl?" she pretended to look hurt and giggled a bit.

He laughed while shrugging his shoulder, "I liked you, you have..something. It's probably the fact you've been taken care of me and listening to my bullshit.." he teased to then nod,"but Yah guess It wasn't like LIKE, but uh, another nurse has been catching my attention, busting my ass actualy a lot."

"Good, someone needs to put you in your place." Emma teased to the gasp, "Is it Manny?"

Sean chuckled, "No way, Mannys falling for that new hunk on the show, the new Doctor Mannings." he glanced out the window to look at Ellie.

Emma tilted her head to look out his window as well, "Guess it is like watching a show." she then glanced back at him and to what he was looking at. The only person there was Ellie.

Oh my god, he was falling for Ellie.

"Oh wow, good luck." she confirmed, catching him and his mouth hung feeling caught and he even blushed, "Wow you really do like her."

Then in came Jay, and the two both shut up, but looked guilty. But the guilty look they had made Jay think he walked in on something with them and he tried to hide his anger.

"Early release." Jay said after coughing awkwardly, passing Sean a piece of paper, "You're good to go." he narrowed his eyes at Emma who wouldn't even look at him, "Kiss your girlfriend on that way out." he muttered bitterly and left.

Emma's gasped in offensive and went to go after him but Sean held her back, "Never chase a jealous man." he joked, "We can say things we don't mean."

"Which is the reason why us girls are deathly afraid of you jerks." Emma snapped madly, glancing where Jay left angirily.

"We only say things we dont mean because you girls drive us crazy." he teased.

Emma nodded but stood up but before she left she stopped and looked back at him, softening, "Quit the games Sean, she's like any other girl, likes to be swept off her feet" she insisted

Sean nodded and she waved, walking off

"Now it's time to sew her up." Snake told Craig, standing at the operating table with a patient and he stood there, watching as the door opened and in came two interns, Manny being one.

"Stiches Doctor." the one intern told Craig.

Craig noticed Manny not look at him and his heart fell a bit, wondering why she's been giving him the shoulder now

He blinked and shook his head, wondering why he cared so much and began the stiching process, but his eyes glazed over, feeling his gut turned. Manny, like every other doctor in here, wore a mask but he knew she wasn't smiling or giggling, which was different of her, and he didn't like it..he looked forward to seeing her dimples every day.

"Doctor Mannings." Snake spoke up, seeing Craig look distracted and gave him a weary look.

"sorry Archie." coughed Craig, trying again and slipped the needle out of his hand while stitching and cursed under his breath for Snake to come around and back him up.

"You're probably tired, go home Mannings." Snake finished the stiching as Craigs mouth fell, "Go, home." Snake said more sternly.

Craig ripped his gloves and mask off, whiping them into the garbage and slammed the door open, storming out.

Manny watched the whole scene like a deer in the headlights... Craig never got distracted, specially not during an easy stitching routine.

What was wrong with him?

Meanwhile, Ellie sat in her desk as a shadow lung over her and she slowly looked up, "Evening." Sean sang in a playful matter when Ellie looked him over.

He wore the old sweather he came in with, the hid his lean biceps and a tuke over his cute longer hair. And instead of hospital pants, he now wore jeans

" ." she said with a sigh back, and his smirk turned to a grin.

"I like that you don't put up with my shit." he confirms with a nod and tilted his head, "But, would it hurt giving a fellow country soilder some love?"

"Love?" taunted Ellie, repeating him in mockery and tried not to smile.

He smiled back, "There it is, been waiting to see you finally smile at me. You can be rather hard on patients." he teased.

"Sean! you ready?" came Tracker's voice, over by the hospital doors with his little sister who came running up, holding that doll Ellie once gave her.

She attached herself around Sean's leg and looked up at Ellie happily, "Ellie, Ellie, can I still come visit you when I can?" she asked in her sweet little voice.

Sean smirked, narrowing his eyes to Ellie, so THIS was the nurse his sister never shut up about..now they'd have something in common.

Ellie's heart softened, kinda lke the Grinchs on Christmas, "ofcourse you can."

Sean picked his sister up and she put her hands on his shoulders as he told Ellie sincerely, "We both will visit" he confirmed.

She gave him a look, "You can visit whenever you feel something isn't right or you're sick."

"Or when you're ready to go out with me." he said with a grin.

"Ya ya!" his little sister cheered, "Go out with him!"

Ellie blushed madly and tried to glare but she'd get lost into those blue icy ices of him, "Fine. One date! Then will you leave me alone?"

"Deal." Sean promised, putting his hand out and waiting for her to shake it. She eyed him closer, he looked very determined. Gave her a bit of butterflies-

No! Just another flirty patient who probably wont even set a date up after this and completely forget her.

"Deal." she declared, shaking his hand and softened when he wouldn't let go, staring into anothers eyes

"Lets go get ice cream." his sister whispered in his ear, trying not to ruin the moment and Sean chuckled, finally letting Ellie go.

"We'll talk soon." he promised and she titled her head, watching him until out of site.

Yah. We'll see.

Emma passed and Ellie grabbed her, the blonde yelped and blew the hair that fell into her face, "What!?" she exclaimed.

"Did you go on a date with Sean?" Ellie asked.

Emma smirked, knowing too much, "Nope, he had eyes for another nurse." she breathed as if a loss, "I'm heart broken." she teased and walked off.

Ellie blushed again and looked at Seans old room, saddening a little that he was now gone.

Jt stood in the boys locker room as Craig came in, kicking a garbage over hard and Jt raised an eyebrow, "Did the trash can break up with you?" he teased.

He shut up when Craig glared and paced around. He'd never seen Craig Mannings so rattled before, he was usually calm and collective.

"You want to talk about it?" Jt asked him.

Craig shook his head, "No, I know what I need to do." he stormed out.

Manny Santos was in the call room, where people on break wanted to sleep and she sat up from the bunk bed to slowly peel off her hospital shirt to her white tank top, throwing her pony tail out and her long hair falling down her shoulders.

The door opened and Craig had stormed in, slamming the door shut and her eyes widened seeing how mad he looked but he looked distracted again as he got lost in how good her hair looked down

"I-" he stopped.

Manny shook her head confused, what was with him today? She bit her lip, feeling horrible and kind of felt like he was mad at her.

And when he went to madly open his mouth, he crashed his lips onto hers instead and she gasped and he pushed her up against the wall, kissing her deeply and ripping at her tank top as she pulled the strings of his work pants apart.

Manny cried out in pleasure and a bit of pain when he thrusted inside of her but she smiled in happiness and smirked sexily down at him, sharing another kiss and he finally smiled back against her lips and pushed into her once more, panting and she moaned, tossing her head back and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I've never been so turned upside down by a girl Ive just met." he whispered in her ear.

She bit her lip when he carried her to the bed and laid her down. she ran her hand through his curly brown hair and softened.

They kissed again and continued to make love.


	7. Distraction

"Today's the day." Jt said, pacing back and forth infront of the hospital the next morning.

"What day?" Liberty asked, coming up from behind and holding a coffee.

"Today." He declared, stopping and turning to her.

She lifted an eyebrow underneath her glasses, "To do WHAT though?"

"Ask Emma out." he breathed, facing the hospital like a scared cat again.

"HA!" she laughed out loud and he whipped around to her.

"I-I'm going to do it." he stuttered and got angry when she didn't believe him, giggling as she continued to walk into work and he chased after her.

she taunted over her shoulder, "You've been saying that for months."

Inside the hospital, Snake wrote down the nurses who would be attending the surgies today and Emma squeeled in delight seeing she was with Craig today and not having to dodge Jay today. Three whole days since ignoring him.. and it was killing her. Why!?

Manny shook her head confused though, wondering why she was paired with Snake and not Craig.. Craig could of asked for her and it could of been easily arranged.

She saw him walking down the hall toward the locker room to change into his scrubs, "A brain surgery, you know I love those!" she told him and followed him into the room, "Why won't you let me scrub in?"

"Because Manny, you.." he drifted off and scoffed, opening his locker and not knowing how to explain.

He liked her, he really did, it's just the fact that.

"I what?!"

"You distract me!" he finally yelled back and her mouth shut.

She blinked.

SHE was the reason he would get distracted the past few days?

She then got angry though, "So my dream of being a doctor, is going to fall to pieces because YOU can't get it together?"

"This is why I said you and me would be a bad idea" Craig shook his head, whipping off his coat.

Manny grabbed his arm to make him finally look at her, "I never told you to kiss me, I'm ready for this and if you're not then..." she shook her head while she felt her heart break, "Then it's not meant to be."

"Manny!" he called after her, feeling his stomach turn but she stormed out.

Craig bursted into Jay's room, Jay was helping a patient before a cat scan and sighed, "Alright Miss Helga, just relax, and if you're uncomfortable, call out to me, I can hear you from the other room just across from this mirror." he pointed it out and gave her an assured nod.

Craig glanced at what the lady was getting a cat scan for and saw the huge tumor on the side of her waist, and it was BIG.

She nodded sweetly to Jay and Jay nodded, pressing a button and her body started to move forward into the scanner as Jay and Craig walked to other room, closing the door behind them.

Jay went to the computer, eyeing her scan and the tumor.

"So, you clearly need something." muttered Jay to Craig who stood beside him as he sat by the computer, "Not every day do you need TWO doctors for a cat scan."

"Manny." Craig easily revealed.

"Saw that coming.." he muttered back, scratching the back of his head.

"She distracts me, in surgery." he tried to explain.

Jay narrowed his eyes at Craig, "Then get her out." he solved easily.

"She thinks its me betraying her." he explained.

"Then suck it the fuck up, and do it with her in there." Jay scoffed, sick of helping people with their 'love life' when he had no idea what to do about his

Craig got the hint Jay wasn't into talking about this and glanced at the screen.

"Jesus this woman couldn't look at herself in the mirror and see how big this thing was getting?" he asked.

"Maybe she was too afraid to look at it." shrugged Jay.

Craig snickered, "or she's got a death wish, pure stupidity."

Little known to them, they left the speaker on, and the woman in the cat scan tried to fight back her tears as she listened to them talk to her.

Later on that woman, Erin Frank, laid in her hospital bed as Emma told her what was going to happen.

"You x rays prooved what.." Emma drifted off, reading the file, "Well, what we know, you have a tumor but you can go through surgery we are hoping it can fall off with no problems and so you won't lose too much blood since we have donations of that." she explained to the woman and smiled softly, "You should be good as new after the surgery"

The woman softened to Emma's words and smile, but as Craig and Jay walked up behind, she got angry, "Out! I don't want you in here!" she yelled.

Emma's mouth fell and looked behind her to Craig and Jay.

"Ma'am." Craig said, "Me and Doctor Hogart here are good surg-"

"Not him, you, I don't want you as my doctor." she fumed and tried to fight back tears, "And I want her as my nurse." she pointed at Emma.

Craig's mouth fell and he didn't understand, and Emma closed her eyes for a moment, stuck with Jay for a whole surgery..

Great!

Before Craig left, he stopped when he heard the patient cry a little and mummer, "I don't have a death wish."

Jay clenched his jaw, seeing now what was happening. Craig's anger was pushed onto the patient in the computer room and the speaker must of been still on...and she heard Craig put her down while she here for THEIR help

Craig tapped the door and stormed off, angry at himself and mad at Manny too for making his mood swings fly all over the place.

Meanwhile, Emma wore her purple scrub as Jay walked in and they prepped for the surgery before it began.

Jay went to the sink and clenched his jaw.. who was she turning him into since when did he not speak up what he wanted to say?

"Are you done ignoring me?" he taunted, turning toward her.

Emma's mouth fell and she turned her head to him from her sink, "Ignor-" she stopped herself, oky clearly she was avoiding him, "What we did, can't happen, it's against rules." she confirmed.

"You liked it." Jay insisted.

Emma's body went tense and she blushed but fumed too, "Excuse me?!"

"you wouldn't of moaned or went for round 2 if you didn't." he said and shook his head, turning her to face him, "Why can't we just try it?"

"What?" Emma asked in disbelief but then giggled a bit, "Oh my god, you mean date?"

Jay glared at her, not seeing the humor, he cared about her, a lot..she was so dumb to not see that.

"You know you look at me as some un commited playing monster yet here I am, asking you to go out with me." Jay reminded her.

Emma looked away from him, he was right. Why was she so afraid? She's dated before.

Maybe it was the feelings she felt with Jay, never having felt this strongly before and not wanting to get hurt. She was over being the one always hurt.

Jay looked out the window to the surgery room, seeing the tumor patient being rolled in, "Swear to god, you're like my tumor." he mummered jokingly.

Emma rolled her eyes, "charming." but she smirked a little, kind of true.

"If I get this thing out of her, just once..go on one date with me." he begged Emma.

Emma softened and stared up at his pierced grey eyes to look down and play with her hands nervously to then nod, "Fine.. IF she makes it, and its out, i'll go out with you."

He grinned widely and she rolled her eyes smiling and opened the door, going into surgery.

Craig stood there and Jay sighed "Mannings, she said she didn't want you in on this."

"I'm not, I'm...just going to watch." Craig insisted, never taking his eyes off Erin and Jay's shoulders dropped, knowing it was Craigs way in showing he was sorry, he felt bad.

He wanted to see this woman make it and by god Jay was going to try and make that happen, him and Emma relied on it.

"Okay, stand back here then" Jay put on his mask and the other nurses began to work.

Meanwhile, Ellie and Manny had dinner on her famous desk as JT came over and tilted his head, "None of us are in surgery?"

"Just Emma." Manny said kind of jealously.

"im shocked you weren't in the brain surgery earlier." admitted Jt, "Everything okaY?"

"I'm fine." Manny declared, it's Craig that wasn't. Ugh this wasn't fair.

"Alright ladies." Jt said, taking a deep breath and they shared a look, "I'm looking for roomates for my creepy old granny's house. Whose in?"

"Party house!" joked Manny, kind of interested.

Ellie shook her head, "no way in hell I'd live with you." she teased.

J t rolled his eyes, "That's fine, I bet you sleep in a coffin anyways and not a house."

"Im in." Manny blurted out and nodded, "I'll be your roomate, bills are getting way too high for that condo of mine downtown."

"that happens when your a nurse and do that." Ellie taunted, "What'd you buy a condo downtown? You barely have time to enjoy downtown."

"Teenage dreams." mumbled Manny.

Inside the surgery..

"Doctor, she's bleeding too much." a nurse said to Jay whose eyes focused hard on the patient and pumped her chest, to make her breath.

"Don't think I know that?!" he asked maybe too angirily, but a chance with Emma was at stake.

Craig stood up a bit more and looked around in panic, this woman didn't deserve to die, this womans last thoughts couldn't be hating him for what he said out of stupidity and anger at Manny.

"Where's the damn blood!? She's losing too much!" Jay yelled.

Emma looked at the nurses who shook their heads, not knowing where that nurse with the blood was and Craig took off, going to go find it himself and ran with all he could.

As he ran through the basement hall a nurse who walked fast was stopped by his hands, "Is this it? Is this the blood for G O.R? "he snapped at her as she nodded quickly, not understanding as he grabbed it and took off running back to the surgery.

And he ran with all he could.

He whipped the doors open raising the blood pack, "I got it, I go-" he stopped talking.

The machines were off, and everyones masks were off. Jay even looked depressed, and staring at Emma who gave him one soft sad gaze before mumbling, "Time of death, 6:14." she took a deep breath and walked off.

Jay looked down when she passed him, shaking her head no.

He lost the chance with her.

Craig sadly walked up next to him, looking at all the blood loss and the lost patient, "But.. I was getting the blood."

"We lost her." jay informed, shoving his gloves off and his hat, whipping it at the wall.

And in that moment even Craig could tell Jay meant more than just the patient.

He lost Emma.

_Who made up all the rules?  
We follow them like fools,  
Believe them to be true,  
Don't care to think them through_

And I'm sorry, so sorry  
I'm sorry it's like this  
I'm sorry, so sorry  
I'm sorry we do this

_(jem-they)_


	8. Why Cant I Let Her Go?

Emma sat sadly in her bed, and Manny knocked on her bedroom door holding coffees.

"Heard you took a day off." Manny said sadly, smiling alittle and crawled on the bed beside her, still in her scrubs as Emma wore her pajamas.

"Heard you moved in with JT." Emma said as amazed and grabbed the coffee happily as Manny giggled, nodding.

"I did." she admitted, and she looked around Emma's small apartment which was a 1 bedroom but seemed like a bachalor, "Ugh, maybe you should too."

Emma laughed sadly and shrugged, "I'm not rich." she explained

"Shows it." teased Manny and got comfier, "You okay? Don't seem sick.."

Emma frowned deeply and glanced at her, "I told Jay I'd give him a shot, you know, go out? If he saved the tumors patient the other day."

"You basically made a bet?" Manny said, cringing a bit, knowing that patient died

Emma nodded and sighed, "I feel maybe I jinxed it, acted to cocky, maybe he was nervous, maybe it was my fault she-"

"Jay doesn't get nervous when doing surgery, he's the best and we know it." Manny confirms.

Emma swallowed hard and nodded, "Then...me and him really weren't meant to be." she declared.

Manny sighed, "You're not giving much options that aren't a bad outcome... you can't base a decision on somebody's life."

"I believe in fate." Emma admited with a shrug.

"Well, fate made you meet him, no?" taunted Manny back, standing up, "You should really consider moving out of this shit hole."she teased and left.

That night, Jay sat at the bar, his eyes staring at the shot glass he just had and he nodded to the bartender, asking for another.

"How do you do it?" Craig asked, sitting down next to him.

"Do what?" sighed Jay, not in the mood for talking.

"Keep so cool when under surgery, when Emma's in the room." Craig finally blurted out, letting Jay know he knew.

How could Craig ignore that tension he felt when always aronnd them? He knew that tension.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Come on man, help me out. It's getting bad.. I want to be with Manny but I know she's hurt by this.." he drifted off desperately.

Jay rubbed his eyes and took the other shot that finally got laid out infront of him then slowly nodded and said, "When she's there, it makes me feel better, and when I finish and everything is fine, she's like my trophy. Think of it that way."

"A trophy..for winning..You're kinda right." he patted Jay's back as he stood up, "Thanks man.'

He wont to leave and then stopped and cringed, "So when you lose a surgery?.."

"You lose her." mumbled Jay back, standing up and laying money on the table and walked off. Craig watched after him and frowned deeply.

_But for an angel, she's a hot hot mess  
Make you so blind  
But you don't mind_

'Cause she's an uptown, get-around, anything-goes girl, girl  
She's a hardcore, candy-store, gimme-some-more girl, girl

She'll make you take her to the club, but then she leaves with her friends  
She likes to stay late at the party, 'cause the fun never ends

Craig walked into the club Manny and Emma decided to go to, dancing to the loud music and trying to enjoy a drink or two and he smiled a little, watching Manny let loose, even if she looked silly she was having fun and still looking beautiful.

She saw him, and stopped dancing and turned to him, Emma noticed the look in their eyes as they stared at another and smirked a bit, walking off.

"What are you doing here?" Manny asked over the music.

Craig smiled, "Getting my trophy." he confirmed, slipping his arms around her waist and she raised an eyebrow.

"Your what?" she snapped a bit but didn't pull away and he laughed.

"I want you on my side, for EVERY surgery." he told her.

Manny's eyes widen and they beamed with happiness, "Really!?" she shouted and he nodded and she happily jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and hugging him tight as he laughed and held her back.

_Saying yeah... you want her, but she's so mean  
(You'll never let her go. Why don't you let her go?)  
Yeah... you want her, but she's so mean  
(You'll never let her go. Why don't you let her go?)_

Meanwhile, Ellie worked at her desk at 3am and it was pretty quiet, getting dark too and she heard footsteps coming up.

She heard them stop infront of her and slowly raised her head.

Sean

He smirked down at her and leaned on her desk, "Let's plan this dinner you owe me." he confirmed.

Ellie softly smiled and nodded, but playfully sent him a glare as she wrote her phone number down for him.


	9. Let it Be

"You know when I said a date, I thought you kinda met an understanding with me on it being a one on one." Sean said, wearing casual jeans but a nice shirt.

Ellie blushed standing beside him, putting a piece of hair behind her ear. She was nervous! Last relationship she had felt like hell and back and Sean was like Prince Charming..

..so she invited him for drinks with work.

Her friends sat at a table and they sat down as Manny beamed, noticing him, "Coma Cameron!" she drunkenly blurted.

Ellie put her head in her hands and he lifted an eyebrow, was that was they called him?

Jay hid his smirk, sipping his beer and snuck a glance at Emma across the table who sat beside Manny and Craig.

His friend and an intern also at the hospital, Spinner, sat beside him..

"shots?" Spinner asked everyone and they nodded, some even cheered, like J.T.

"Someones having their first beer ever." Liberty taunted J.t

J.T leaned forward, "Liberty, what is ALWAYS up your ass?" he asked her bluntly.

Emma and Manny blinked, sharing a look, uh oh!

"well lets do an x ray shall we?" taunted Liberty back at him, "Maybe it's you whose always acting like a child and someone having to peg you down or two and it always seems to have to be me."

"no one asked you too." he shot back.

Liberty rolled her eyes, "Maybe I'm the only one who only cares to." she then swallowed hard, looking around at the people who glanced at her kind of shocked she said that. She swallowed a bit and readjusted her glasses, "It's my job to care about people." she coughed.

JT coughed awkwardly back, "Woah, that you were going to actually say _you _personally care about little ol' me." he eyed her a bit, but she kept her gaurd up.

"Never."

JT tried to shake his head and looked at Emma, "So, how was work today?" he asked her.

Emma looked around, wondering why only she was being asked and shrugged, "Like any same day."

Liberty sighed, he had a crush that was going NOWHERE. Oh my god... did she have a crush that was going nowhere? But that was her little dirty secret.

Spinner came back with shots and Liberty whipped it down.

"You are going to be hungover tomorrow." Manny told Craig, giggling at his disgusted look after the shot.

"No I'm not, I'm a MAN." he insisted.

Sean laughed and sipped the beer he got, as Ellie leaned over to him, "I'm so sorry, I know this isn't what you had in mind." she whispered to him.

He smiled softly at her, "Relax, as long as Im with you." he shrugged, it was no big deal, he liked her friends.

They did save his life!

"So." Manny smiled tilting her head, "hows the dating world?" she asked Ellie.

"As if you don't know" Ellie taunted back, not letting Manny embaress her.

Craig and Sean chuckled, knowing that Craig was dating Manny and Manny's mouth dropped, "Does everyone know!?"

"It's written on your forehead and you don't _shut up._" J.T groaned out loud and everyone laughed.

"You know it's not that bad." Liberty told them, "At least one surgeon and nurse hook up a year, it'd be a problem if it was more and stirred drama but it's all good, plus he's new, so the Cheif doesn't hold anything over him."

At this time, Emma did all she could to avoid Jay's eyes knowing it was different for them. Ugh why was her life always the most complicated?

"But nurses can date another!" J.T insisted rather too quickly and loudly glancing a lot of Emma who didn't seem to notice.

Sean asked interested, "What's the hospital think about dating patients?"

"Ask Jay that one." laughed Spinner, punching Jay's arm jokingly, "This guy takes home any girl that looks up at him like a God after he's done patching them up."

Jay nearly growled, sneaking a glare and Sean laughed.

Ellie shrugged, "It's fine just as long as we dont sexually harress them." she looked at Sean playfully, "Which it's usually the other way around."

"Well atleast we don't have to wear the old nurse outfits." Manny joked, remembering the 50's and the skirts nurses use to wear.

Sean whispered to Ellie teasingly, "You can sexually harress me any time." she giggled with him and he asked, "Wanna get out of here? Have a real date? Are you nerves calmed down now."

Ellie smiled shaking her head, he just met her yet knew her already well.

"Deal." she confirmed and the two got up.

"Have a nice night guys."

"Oh you too, try not to slip into a coma tonight." joked Jt and Sean rolled his eyes as he slipped his hands into Ellie's chuckling.

They left and J.t looked to Emma and nervously shifted in his seat, "so Emma, Manny said you kind of live in a shit hole."

Emma gave Manny a deadly look and Liberty rolled her eyes, "Who made you so mouthy?" she taunted him.

"My mother." he said proudly and nodded to Emma, "you should move in with us."

Jay snuck a glance at her and sipped his beer slowly.

"One, I don't live in a _shithole,_ its just a small afforable one bedroom." Emma justified and shrugged, "Secondly, I don't know.. it sounds good but I hate doing the whole moving."

"I'll do all the work!" insisted J.t

Everyone tried not to roll their eyes, seeing his desperate need to be around her.

"I'm calling it a night." mumbled Liberty, getting up and grabbing her jacket.

"I'll even cook you breakfest every morning." Jt told Emma, grinning.

Liberty finally snapped, "She's not interested in you!"

Pure silence.

Spinner even coughed awkwardly and they all looked down, Emma looked up at the cieling embarressed and rubbed her forehead.

J.T glared up at Liberty who huffed and shook her head at him, storming off and his blood boiled. How could Liberty do that? sure they teased another but he didn't know she'd ever wanted to really HURT him..and she did, just now..a lot.

"I-I'm not." J.t informed Emma, lying and looking obvious as Emma just tried to bare a smile, nodding.

So uncomfortable.

"Good thing." Jay said out loud, feeling the vodka hit him and his eyes connected with Emma, sharing a firey look.

Emma ugh'd and shook her head at him, "what's that suppose to mean?"

"Guys this is suppose to be a fun night!" Manny exclaimed, finally pulling away from making out with Craig.

Craig looked between Jay and Emma, knowing what was going on.

"Well good thing he's not into you, or he'd have to pull off a surgery on a tumor as big as his head that's almost hopeless.." Jay informed sarcastically.

He should of never agreed to that.

"And you knew that didn't you? You knew she wouldn't make it." Jay accused, "Or did you hope?"

Emma's mouth dropped, shocked he was saying this out in the open and blaming a death and their non exsistent date on her.

"I didn't know or hope, I'm a nurse, why would I wish a death!?" she yelled at him.

"Why would you make going on date with me so difficult?!" he snapped back.

"Because you're an arrogant ass whose never taken one girl seriously!" Emma yelled at him, standing off and stormed out of the bar.

Jay grabbed his keys and dashed after her.

"Guys!" Craig called but they left.

Manny sighed, "Do we go after them?"

"Let it be." Spinner qouted the song that was actually playing around them and giggled a bit.

Manny rolled her eyes to Craig who laughed a little and slipped his hand into hers for support.


	10. None Of Us Were Angels

"I'm dying for that brain surgery today." Paige told Emma, leaning on the hospital wall, she was another nurse that Emma had actually gone to school with.

"everyone does." Emma said monotonely.

"I'm so getting it." Manny declared, showing up beside them and crossed her arms, watching Snake begin to write on the board.

Paige snickered, "Who said so?"

"The fact that I introduced myself to the patient, hit it off and he asked for me." smiled Manny happily, she deserved this!

"Now by hit it off do you mean flirting and possibly reveal-"

"Ok!" Emma exclaimed, not in the mood and knowing how these two could be. The two huffed and Emma did too, she REALLY was in a mood too.

_Lastnight after the bar.._

_"Emma!" Jay chased her out of the bar and she tried to look around for taxi and cursed, pacing until he grabbed her._

_She shouted desperately, "Leave me alone!" she tried to fight back tears, why was she falling so hard for him!?_

_"No!" he shot back, shaking his head and looked deep into her eyes, "I warned you, I said if you STARTED THIS, I couldn't stop."_

_"Why not?" she begged helplessly, her heart clenching._

_"Because I like you." he softened, shrugging a little and leaned down more, cupping her face and she melted to his touch even though she tried not to, "Why can't you admit you like me?"_

_Emma sniffed sadly and pulled away, "Cause it's not professional, and these relationships, they don't work out."_

_Jay looked at her like she was crazy, why did she act like she KNEW that as a fact? They were different, he could feel it._

_She finally pulled a cab to the side and quickly got in, shutting the door before he could even open his mouth._

_"Drive." she begged the driver that did so and she leaned her head on the window, sadly looking out._

"Manny and Jay for the brain surgery today." Snake said out loud after done writing.

Manny cheered, snapping Emma out of her memory of last night.

Jay came up behind, looking dead and not even in scrubs yet, jeans and simple black v neck shirt and a backwards hat on his head.

"Not Manny." Jay told Snake, shaking his head. He looked like he had an extreme hangover.

Emma looked down, not wanting to face him.

Manny yelped, a bit offended and pouted.

"I can't work with you bubblyness today." Jay tried to explain and nodded to Paige, "you want in?"

Paige clapped in delight and nodded and Emma narrowed her eyes watching him go. Jerk.

"I win." Paige informed Manny who muttered something under her breath, "What was that?" snapped Paige.

"I said have fun!" lied Manny, turning to Emma and muttered, "Bitch." about Paige and walked off.

Emma giggled a little and looked to Paige who smirked, looking down the hall at Jay who stopped to talk to Craig.

"Talk about the hottest surgeons in the hospital." Paige practically purred to Emma, eyeing Jay, "How much trouble would I get for sleeping with him?"

Me punching you in the face. Emma snapped out of her thoughts, woah! Did she really just think that..

"I heard he's got herpes." Emma proudly lied and walked off as Paige's mouth fell.

Emma went to the basement where J.T hung out on break and laid on one of the wheeling hospital beds and she lied down beside him

"rough night?" he joked, looking over at her.

Emma just grumbled and tried to close her eyes. Jt went to raise his arm and put it around her but thought against it and sighed, closing his eyes too.

Meanwhile, Ellie stirred in her bed and stretched, feeling good!

And she was in the strong arms of Sean Cameron

"Who knew a cheap meal would get me good sex after." he teased, holding her from behind and whispering in her ear to then nibble it.

She giggled a bit and blushed, and felt his morning..well, erection.

"Again?" she teased, looking over her shoulder playfully and raised an eyebrow as he smirked. She yelped and laughed when he grabbed her and rolled her over him, kissing another deeply and happily, his fingers running through her red hair.

"Thank god for days off." he mummered against her lips.

Emma walked down the surgery hall and stopped walking when she saw a little Korean boy hiding around a corner, other nurses and doctors not even noticing him as he had a blood forehead.

She went over and bent down, "hey." she whispered, "Are you okay?"

The little boy's wide eyes stared up at her and grabbed her hand. Emma blinked and looked around but followed him and he led her outide where it was beginning to rain.

The little boy picked up his pace and ran through the rain and over to behind a dumpster and when Emma walked around it, her mouth fell when she saw his parents in bad shape, it looked like a car accident or something, the woman was holding her arm that could be broken and the man had a bloody forehead too and split lip and cheek that needed some stitching.

Why would they be afraid of coming into the hospital.

"Do you speak english?" Emma asked over the rain, getting over her shock and the parents just sadly looked at her and they were all getting soaken wet.

The little boy did and mummered softly, "No green card."

Emma looked down at him and hopelessly at the parents...they needed help, bad.

Meanwhile in surgery.

"Andddd now the by pass." Jay said, finishing up the surgery and the nurses around helping him.

Paige and him both wheeled out the patient back to his room and Paige tossed her hair to her good side and flashed him her Michealchuck smile, "So Doc, how busy is a life of a surgeon?" she flirted

He gave a wierd look and glanced at her as they put the patient into place in his room and just merely shrugged and walked off as Paige blinked. Did she just get REJECTED?!

Jay went to the locker room and changed wore his dark blue scrubs and a black sleeve shirt under, and rolled up the sleeves a bit.

He sighed and opened his locker, feeling a bit moody today and the devil herself who made him feel this way, came running in, and looking like an angel.

He gazed her up and down as she panted and closed the door behind her, looking around before staring at him seriously and he softened, turning to her and wondered what was wrong.

"I need a big favor from you." she admitted sadly, looking nervous and even turned to lock the door.

She was wet, and her hair was damp and in her hands were a needle kit and thread, and a bunch of other stuff.

He snickered, wanting her to know he was still mad but sighed, knowing he couldn't say no and followed her out of the door and then out of the hospital.

It was pitch dark now and he looked around as Emma led him through the rain and when he got to the dumpster, he saw the hurt family, the little boy... ofcourse Emma would care too much like this but he understood, and loved it about her.

_Now, now, darlin'  
Oh don't lose your head  
'Cause none of us were angels  
And you know I love you, yeah_

"They don't have a green card, if they go in, they'll be sent away, and.." Emma drifted off, not sure how to get him to agree on this

Craig was new, she knew he would be to afraid to do something illegal, like doing hospital work outside the hospital and not charging them.. but what kind of world was that?

Jay was the only one she knew she could depend on.

Jay blinked hard from the rain falling down hard and scoffed but nodded, grabbing the needle kit from her and she smiled sincerely, watching him bend down to the little boy first.

"Your strong right?" teased Jay over the rain and the small boy smiled shyly but nodded and Emma helped clean off his blood so Jay could stitch the wound on his forehead.

Then they worked on the parents.

"Where the hell is Emma?" Snake asked, inside and talking to a patient as J.t came in and shrugged, he had no clue!

"I'll fill in." he insisted, and Snake nodded passing a chart to him and J.T smiled happily, Snake was finally trusting him again.

Craig was walking down the hall and stopped at what was usually Ellie's desk but since she was off, Manny sat in it.

"Why are you just sitting here?" he asked her.

Manny grumbled, "Well, Jay chose Paige over me for surgery and I've been doing nothing!" she put her head down on the desk, hard.

He chuckled and then asked, "Well, we can't find Jay anywhere so I'm doing the next surgery.. you want in or do I have to find another girl?"

Manny looked up hopefully and smiled, bouncing up and running around "I'm your girl!" she insisted and swallowed hard, looking around. How loud and desperate was that?!

He laughed and nodded which way to go and they took off. He went to hold her hand and she swatted him away playfully.

At break, they all sat in the hospital cafeteria as Jay and Emma finally came in, both looking damp and now it was 2am.

"What a day." groaned J.t as they sat down.

"Where the hell were you all night?" taunted Craig to Jay to then shake his head, "Nevermind, I got to do more surgeries, it's fine."

"More than fine." beamed Manny.

Jt eyed Emma, and glanced at Jay...she was missing too. She wasnt... no she'd never go for Jay. He hoped.

Emma tried not to smile and snuck a glance at Jay a bit admiringly. God, she couldn't hide it, she was in love, but it was a BAD idea. like she said, these relationships never worked out.

When the friends were leaving the hospital, Jay walked in the back of the group with Emma and talked lowly.

"Don't tell anyone what we did tonight."

"I'm not stupid." she teased.

He looked at her and they shared a joking look and both snickered.

_There, there, baby  
It's just text book stuff  
It's in the ABC of growing up  
Now, now, darlin'  
Oh don't kill yourself  
'Cause none of us were angels  
And you know I love you, yeah_

It's okay by me  
It's okay by me  
It's okay by me  
It was a long time ago


	11. Hear No Evil, See No Evil

"man where've you been lately?" Jimmy asked his friend annoyed.

"Sept for the months before when you were in the hospital." joked his other friend.

Sean sat down and smirked shrugging, "I met a girl." he admitted.

Jimmy's mouth hung, "you're serious?" he asked.

Sean nodded, "One of the nurses from the hospital, it's serious." he confirmed and smiled shaking her head, "Can't get her out of my head."

"Dude, who are you? Where's our Sean?" asked his other friend.

Jimmy laughed, "Did the devil take your body while you were sleeping?"

"Hey, I WAS the devil before my coma... my life feels better, it is better." Sean confessed, scratching the back of his neck, "I think I love her."

Both guys shared crazy looks, "What's her name?"

"Ellie."

"ELLIE!" yelled Snake, he stood over a patient and the red head came running, the heart monitor was going down and the old man was gasping for breath as Snake tried to pump his chest.

Ellie took over and Snake flashed a light in the mans eyes, "Sir try to look at me, try to breath."

Meanwhile outside the room, today was hectic, and Emma went through files as a woman was yeling at her, trying to find her husband who had a heart attack..

"Floor 9!" Emma finally blurted out breathless and the woman stormed off.

Emma sighed and ran a hand through her hair as Jay came up from behind with Spinner

"We got a woman here whose got a badly cut up arm, but she won't let us do anything." Spinner informed Emma.

Jay sighed, this was a crazy day.

"Why would she come here and not get it checked?" Emma asked confused.

"she insists she can do it herself, she just wants a private room." Jay said with a snicker.

"That or get Snake, but he's busy." Spinner said.

"Why only Snake?" Emma asked confused, almost sounded like-

"Because your mother knows best." taunted the petite brown haired woman now standing infront of them and Emma's mouth fell.

Spike, her mom.

GREAT.

"Give her a private room." muttered Emma as Jay looked betwen them, this was her mom? He was putting it together.

"But-"

Emma cut Spinner off, narrowing her eyes at her mom and mumbled, "She use to be the top surgeon, she can do it herself." she simply explained before walking off.

Spinner bluntly looked at Spike who raised a smart ass eyebrow at him and Jay eyed her closely.

Emma didn't seem so thrilled to see her.

"Can we do this here?" whispered Manny to Craig, laying on a hospital bed in a private room and giggled, kissing another.

Craig grinned and shrugged, "Who knows, makes it more exciting." he leaned down.

Manny winced and moved away from his kiss and as he pouted, she laughed but cringed, reaching behind her and taking out a needle and threw it to the side

"Oh fuck." Craig said, scrunching his face up, "guess this was a bad idea."

Manny looked really uncomfortable and nodded, "Maybe get Emma."

"why?"

"I can't see." she informed and his eyes widened and he shot up, pushing the code blue button and Manny sat up, her eyes darting everywhere and she looked confused and began to panic a bit, all she saw was black.

Meanwhile, Ellie was leaving a patients room as someone grabbed her from behind and hugged her to him tight.

"Sean!" she laughed, and turned, "What are you doing here?!"

"I was out, near by so decided to come see you." he flashed her his classic smirk and she smiled softly.

She had seen so much change in him the passed weeks.

"You get off near dinner?" he asked.

"Actually I do." she admitted, putting her hands on her hips, "Why what do you propose?"

"Dinner with me. I'll wait til then." he informed, walking off.

Ellie blinked and turned, "Wait, like, wait wait? for hours? here?" she looked around the hospital and back at him.

He turned while still walking backwards and grinned, "I'd wait forever for you, Red." he declared and her heart melted, watching him walk off.

"Spike Nelson." Snake said, rather amused she was back in their hospital. Oh the stories he could tell.

Spinner and Jay leaned on the wall in her hospital room as she stitched her arm back up.

"Now what happned here?" Snake's voice softened, eyeing her wound as she gently smiled up at him, her eyes twinkling a bit..

"Just a clumsy cut during cooking."

"You don't cook." Emma said, coming back in and eyeing the scene a bit tensily and Jay looked between them. What was with them?

Spike gave her a look and finished up, pushing her needle tray away, "I cook sometimes Emily."

"Emily." giggled Spinner and Jay shook his head smiling.

Snake coughed as he glanced at Emma and took a step back from Spike, "Been a while since we've seen your famous mother."

"Missed it here." Spike insisted, smiling more and glanced to Emma, "How's she doing here?"

Snake swallowed and nodded, "Good, good. She usually does the surgerys with our new top surgeon." he pointed to Jay

Emma tried to hide her blush.

"Top surgeon?" Spike repeated, eyeing Jay and Jay could feel the jealousy since she was once in his position

Why'd she stop?

"I'd probably still be at the top too if I didn't have any kids." sighed Spike.

Emma bit the end of the tounge and muttered, "You barely raised them so you could have found the time."

"Emma." Snake and Spike both snapped but Emma shook her head and stormed out.

Jay looked back at Snake and chased after Emma.

She was storming off but he caught the back of her arm as he opened his office door and pulled her in.

"What was that?" he asked, leaning her on the desk to control herself and calm down as he stood infront. For some reason, his hands on her made her calm down.

She shook her head and stared out the window and slowly back at him, "she's never stopped reminding me it was me who supposedly ended her career, but that wasn't it."

"What was it?" Jay asked curiously and softly, knowing this had her ratttled.

"She had an affair behind my Dad's back with Snake." Emma finally revealed.

Jay's mouth dropped.

Meanwhile, Ellie flashed a light in Manny's eyes, "Can you seee anything?" she asked as the brunette laid in her hospital bed, Snake now on her side too and Craig holding her hand.

Snake eyed that but let it go, a fellow nurse was in trouble.

"A small flash." Manny whispered, scared out of her mind.

Snake coughed and spoke up, "So you somehow, fell back into a needle? It might of hit your spine, and went up to your brain so it's just having some trouble getting you back to normal. We need to find out what that needle was-"

"I can see." whispered Manny, cutting him off.

Craig breathed happily and kissed her forehead, "Thank god." he said.

Manny stared up at him wierdly though and he tilted his head wondering what was wrong.

"Manny?" Ellie said, but Manny didn't turn to look at her.

"Manny can you hear us." Snake said and nothing, Craig shut his eyes painfully, she was deaf now.

"Get her the help she needs." growled Craig, looking at Snake who took a deep breath and nodded.

Manny finally noticed everyone talking and she couldn't hear and she swallowed hard, looking down sadly and sighed sadly, shaking her head.

Ellie passed Manny a note book and pen, and Manny rolled her eyes but wrote on it and showed Craig.

"How long do I have to be deaf?" Craig read out loud and chuckled, leaning down and kissing her, "1 hour." he lifted a finger to show her and she nodded.

She then wrote down Emma's name and Ellie nodded, she went to go find her.

Meanwhile, J.t went up to the pharmacy with a bit of trouble, not wanting to talk to Liberty, he was doing good ignoring her for 2 weeks.

Liberty raised an eyebrow when he came to her, no words at all and laid down the paper of what drugs he needed for a patient.

"Maybe it's time to grow up J.T" Liberty informed him, turning and grabbing what he needed.

mouth fell and he fumed, how could she crawl so easily under his skin!?

"I did nothing to you and you embarressed me infront of the girl I like!" he exclaimed.

"J.T you know deep down, you don't have a chance, so why do you try?" she asked him and he shut his mouth and glared, grabbing the pills she handed over and stormed off.

Liberty's shoulders dropped and she ran a hand through her hair, watching him go

Meanwhile, Craig was going to get food for Manny as Snake called him into his office.

"Due to the fact it was just Manny in there" Snake said to Craig, "I can't ever have you talking to me like that again."

Craig gave him a look, oh because he asked him to do his job and help her?!

"Sir I-"

"Also, a relationship between a doctor and nurse is not right." he confirmed, "could get messy, ruin work, distract you- didn't anyone tell you that?"

Emma walked by when she heard that and stopped. She turned and slowly came inside, crossing her arms and tilted her head at Snake.

"That's kind of hard to take seriously from _you_."


	12. Love You To The End Of Time

Both Craig and Snake turned to stare at Emma and Craig gave Snake a look, then Emma.. woah she had the courage to stick that in his face?

"Craig, go." Snake told him and he nodded but stopped by Emma.

"Something's happened to Manny, she's okay but she wants you, she's in room 20." he explained and Emma nodded and watched him go before she turned to Snake.

Snake took a deep breath and crossed his arms, "I didn't think you knew."

"It's hard not to when my mom use to scream at my dad as I was a kid, wishing she'd pick the other man and bluntly telling him that." Emma told him.

Snake looked away and muttered, "I wished you didn't have to go through that." he whispered the next part, "And I'm sorry about the loss of your dad as a child."

"Do you really think she cut her arm from cooking?" Emma asked Snake, ignoring her father part. She didn't like remembering those days..when she played soccer and her father fell dead to a heart attack.

She never even once saw her mother cry.

Snake tilted his head confused, "why don't you?"

"Maybe because I've seen her slit her wrists more than once." Emma bittered and snickered at him, "And as a doctor don't you think she knows how to do it right?"

silence.

Snake's mouth fell a bit and was stunned, watching Emma go to his door but then turned back.

"Clearly she needs an excuse to come visit the hospital and her using her daughter isn't one, because she still obsesses over you." with that, she walked off.

Snake took a deep sigh and rubbed his hands down his face, "Oh Spike." he whispered.

Emma ended up with Manny and was told what was going on and she laid down beside her on the hospital bed once she got out of her scrubs and wore a black short skirt and a white tank top, her hair naturally wavy.

She titled her head and leaned it on Manny's shoulder sadly.

Manny offered her the note pad and Emma sighed but nodded, sitting up and wrote on it.

_Mom visited hospital today, slit arm, told Snake finally that I knew about the affair._

She told Manny everything, so Manny's eyes widened and looked at Emma, "Really?!" she exclaimed rather loudly.

Emma giggled a little, knowing it was because Manny couldn't hear the pitch of her voice but nodded.

After some silence Emma sighed and shook her head, "I hated going around acting like I didn't know about him."

Manny gasped happily, "I can hear."

Ellie came on in and smiled, "Good, here's your test results and why you went all coco bananas." she used Manny's phrase and the girls laughed.

Ellie handed Manny's file and Emma got up, "Time to go home"

Ellie nodded happily, "I have a man waiting for me in the waiting room." she gushed.

Emma smiled sadly but just because she wasn't feeling so great, it was a rough day, and she hugged Manny before grabbing her jean jacket and put it on.

"night guys." Emma said and walked off.

Meanwhile, also in the waiting room was Emma's mother as she passed and she sighed, stopped and went over before going out the doors.

_All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears_

"go home mom." Emma said to Spike.

Spike snapped out of it and looked up, "I'm waiting for something."

"for him." Emma bittered.

Spike blinked and looked up to then huff, "You don't understand Emma."

"I don't understand?" Emma laughed in disbelief, "I know too much!" she yelled, "You should of just left Dad if you weren't happy and didn't make us suffer, now you're still mooping around about it! Your going crazy!"

Spike looked away from her, and ignored her, biting her lip from trembling though and Emma huffed and stormed off.

Snake was around the corner and saw the scene, and slowly came up from behind Spike's chair, "Christine, you're unstable" he told her.

Spike got up and turned, hearing his voice.

"You hurt yourself didn't you?" Snake asked her.

Spike bit her lip harder and shook her head, trying to fight tears, "I just wanted..."

Snake looked sadly at her and where Emma left, "You have a great daughter, she could one day be as great as a doctor as you were.. don't blame our past on her."

Spike now cried and she trembled, "I just wish she was ours.. not his. She doesn't know he was just a fling between our seperation when we were young." she tried to explain.

He shut his eyes, "Spike I'll always love you, but.. he was a good man either way and her father... you could of tried to ignore that fact and been happy..or told me."

"I'm telling you now." she breathed desperately.

"Im a married man." he said painfully, and looked down at his ring on his finger and then took a deep breath, "And you have some patching up to do with your daughter." he said before leaning over and giving her a card, "Call this woman, she's a really good therapist."

Hurt, Spike watched him turn but he turned back.

He mumbled softly, "She helped me a lot." he confessed, letting Spike know it was hard for him to let go of her too and she nodded, feeling a bit better by that and looked down at the card before she sniffed and turned, and left.

_Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life  
I hope there is away  
To give me a sign you're okay  
Reminds me again  
It's worth it all  
So I can go home_

Ellie finally entered and saw Sean sleeping in one of those chair and giggled, going over and shaking his shoulder.

He woke up confused and looking around until he looked up and laid eyes on her, smiling dreamingly and she smiled back.

"Hi."

"Hi." he lazily greeted back cutely and got up, "Ready for dinner?" he slipped his arms around her waist.

"I am." she declared until she heard Snake greet someone who walked into the hospital doors.

"Oh Mr Adams!" Snake said delighted, "Glad to have you back."

Ellie's eyes widen and she turned, tearing away from Sean and looked at Mr Adams.. Jesse.

She turned back to Sean, looking torn apart, "Sean I'm SO sorry."

He gave her a careful gentle look, "Why?" he asked as this Jesse saw them, and came on over.

"Ellie." Jesse said, he was tall, buff and looked maybe two or three years older. Since Snake knew him, he must of been a Doctor. He glanced at Sean tauntingly and said, "Ellie's friend."

"Ellie's boyfriend." Sean corrected, seeing the way this guy looked at Ellie and didn't like it.

Ellie shut her eyes, feeling her heart break and looked up at Jesse, shaking her head.

Jesse laughed a bit amused and pointed at himself, "Ellie's husband."

Sean's mouth dropped and darted his eyes at Ellie, who couldn't even look at him and gave Jesse a look of betrayl.

"Ellie..Nash?" Sean said, in a bit of shock. She was married?

Ellie's eyes started to water and went to open her mouth but Jesse cut her off, "Is her old last name, now it's Ellie Adams.. we didn't divorce, I've just been away at a boston hospital during our time of.." he drifted off for the word.

"Of being DUMPED" Ellie growled at him, her heart breaking, "You left Jesse! We're not together."

He raised his hand, flashing his ring to Sean, "We're still married though, and I'm here to claim my wife back."

Sean stood there, betrayl and hurt across his face.

"Sean!" Ellie called but he stormed off and didn't turn back.

Outide, Emma stood in the night and her small jean jacket didn't help her keep warm.

She waited at the bus stop and her mothers affair just kept running through her head which was abit of a relief since it was always Jay.. so gave her a bit of a break.

Until he walked up behind her and spoke up, "Their the reason you won't give me a chance, isn't it?" he asked her.

Emma stopped breathing and closed her eyes before she took a deep breath and turned around. She shook her head at Jay, "I cant do this." she told him.

_Together in all these memories  
I see your smile  
All the memories I hold dear  
Darling you know I love you till the end of time_

"Won't." he corrected, walking up to her and looked down at her seriously.

Emma tensed, he was too close..

"It never ends good." she told him.

"they didn't end up good!" Jay yelled, pointing to the hospital where Snake and Spike were in, "You can't base us on them, we're different and you know it and that's what's scaring you!"

Emma fumed, not liking being told she was afraid.

"Why can't you stop!?"

"Cause I'm in love with you!" he shouted and Emma shut her mouth and stared at him like a deer in the headlights. His shoulders dropped and confessed, "Ever since I laid eyes on you and you came into this hospital, beating me at answers for patients even though I'd been here longer.. showing me what it's like to be more than a doctor to them.."

Emma softened and bit her lip and he leaned his hands up, cupping her face.

"You are so beautiful, Em. Why can't you see I'm smitten with you?" he teased and she sadly laughed, looking down and back up into his eyes. He leaned forward and they stopped breathing and whispered in a begful tone, "You're the only one who can put up with my shit, don't be afraid of this, of us. you're the one for me and you know it."

Emma let out the breath and grudge she was holding and leaned up and crashed her lips to his and he quickly kissed back, pulling her into him in need and kissed her passionately until out of breath, then some more. He teased his tounge with hers and then laid soft tender kisses til his lips let hers go, eyes still closed.

He leaned his forehead on hers and took her hand, "You belong with me"

She nodded against his forehead and confessed, "I love you too." he sighed happily and kissed her lips once more and tilted his head, kissing her neck and gripping her hips pulling hers into his and she bit her lower lip in want, "Take me home." she damanded teasingly and he smirked.

_(song, memories-within temptation)_


	13. Bound To Get Burned

**So guys are you liking the couples! Are you happy Jemma is finally together and what do you hope for them? ALso, what about the returning husband of Ellie, are you guys a Jesse fan or rooting for Sean and Ellie? What do you hope for the other characters!**

**Review review! **

Ellie walked into work and Jesse stood with Jay, catching up with his old friend and smirked as his wife stormed by.

"Morning." he said with his classic smirk.

"Don't talk to me." she snapped and stormed off.

Jay raised an eyebrow when Jesse watched her go and turned back to him, "She still wants me." Jesse insisted and Jay snickered.

"So how was Boston?" he asked him.

"Boston was the 6 months time I needed away from here." insisted Jesse, "I've got my head on and Im ready to come back and Snake let me."

"Plastic surgery still?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Jesse informed, he was a plastic surgery Doctor, for people who just wanted a change, or burn victims.

Jay's one and only clumsy blonde bursted into the doors, her jack halfway off and trying to balance files AND her coffee and the two guys both turned hearing her cursing under her breath and tripping over her other foot as Jay reached out and grabbed her coffee and her arm before she went down with her files.

Jesse chuckled and bent down, grabbing the files up for her as she balanced herself back together.

Jesse raised an eyebrow to the cute blonde and the way she gave Jay a thankyou look and Jay smirked at her and nodded to him, "She's clumsy."

"She's..Emma right?" Jesse remembered her just starting here before he left, she stood out a lot.

Emma stared at him and her mouth dropped, Ellie had told her about him, "You're, back?" she asked.

"i.." he paused teasingly, "am."

"Emma." Manny broke it up as she came over and nodded to her, "That burnt patient from the factory fire is back and is requesting you."

"Okay." Emma breathed, looking down at her black pants and white blouse..she didnt really have time to change.

She grabbed her coffee from Jay and went to go but yelped and giggled when he grabbed her back into him from behind and kissed the side of her cheek and let her go.

Jesse looked stunned and watched her go before trying to blink and stared at Jay, "Is this a fling or does this look like a relationship?" helping the girl from falling, caring, kissing in public...that wasn't the old Jay

Jay nodded, smirking and shrugged, "I may be a victim of love." he looked where Emma left.

meanwhile, Manny passed Ellie's desk and stopped, and turned to see the redhead mooping.

"You're not still upset are you?" Manny breathed.

Ellie looked up with tears in her eyes and glared, "It's been one night! Ofcourse Im still upset, I cared about Sean! And now he's gone."

"But your hot husband is back!" Manny exclaimed trying to see the happy side.

"So!? He ruined that the minute he walked out on Me after cheating on ME." ellie shook her head, maybe she should go home, this literally made her sick to her stomach.

"why not call Sean? Say you're sorry."

"i did 100 times." Ellie grumbled.

"Send him flowers." insisted J.t, coming over and leaned on the desk as he looked up in wonder, "I didn't even know you were married."

"We were in university and we went on a stupid trip to Vegas." growled Ellie, not wanting to talk about it. Sure it was a fake happy three years but he ruined that didn't he?

"Im sure he will forgive you" Manny insisted.

Ellie laughed bitterly, "This isn't you and Craig, we're not in lala land and Sean is as stubborn as I am and how am I suppose to explain why I didn't tell him!?"

"Yeah, you're in trouble." declared J.T to point down the hall.

Ellies eyes grew large and she stood up, "Sean?" she watched him storm past and not even look at her but she saw him storm to Jesse.

"Cameron." Jay greeted and then looked a bit worried when Jesse turned...why was Sean wanting to talk to Jesse?!

Jesse turned and a fist flew across his face, sending him down to the ground.

Snake turned and his mouth dropped, watching Sean storm off and looked to his returning doctor, "Jesse, you alright?"

Jay chuckled a bit, seeing Jesses annoyed look as he held his nose that bled.

"Ellie, clean him up." Snake ordered.

Ellie snickered and grabbed a file, "I have other important patients." with that she left and Manny and j.T quickly ran away too.

Emma ended up having to be the one and they got to use Snake's office as Jesse leaned back on his chair, and Emma stood over him, stitching the top of his nose.

"He broke it, didn't he?" snapped Jesse, blood boiling.

Emma giggled a little, "Just messed you up, no broken bones." she promised and her soft voice calmed him down.

As she worked he eyed her, and eyed her up and down with a smirk, hopefully Jay wouldn't mind.

"No wonder he likes you, you got the voice and looks of an-"

"If you end that I swear I will break your nose." Emma confirmed, but passed him a joking smile as she rolled her eyes.

As she cleaned up he sighed and sniffed.

Emma looked back at him and admitted, "You deserved it. Sean did nothing to you you could of just let Ellie tell him."

"What's the fun with that?" smirked Jesse, "Im sure Jay would have fun messing with a guy going after his girl.

Jay came in and raised his eyebrows, "That's true."

Emma gave Jay a look before looking to Jesse, "Except, Ellie's not your girl."

"She may be resisting but she still is my wife.. that's something. " Jesse informed and stood up, winking at Emma, "thanks for the fix, Angel" he teased the nickname since she cut him off earlier.

Emma rolled her eyes and kissed Jay quickly before he left and Jesse went to follow for Jay to block him, "You're right, I would get mess with anyone who tried to hit on Emma." he raised an eyebrow at him, "So stop."

"I get it." Jesse lifted his hands in defense and patting Jay's back as they left, "She's your girl."

Ellie stepped out of the hospital to see Sean thankfully still outside, yet she swore she'd miss him cause he stormed out pretty fast but he seemed to be pacing around the front of the hospital madly.

"SEAN!" she yelled, trying to catch his attention.

He was still mad though and paced but spoke back, "All this time I was trying to show you I was a changed man, that I wanted something real yet you fucked with my head."

"i didn't !" Ellie cried and looked up at the sky, "Jesse just LEFT, I just got over it and I blocked him from my mind and then you came along and you were all I thought about, I didn't think of telling you, I just wanted to be with you!"

Sean had stopped and was looking at her, that sting still in his eyes, "No you don't, you lied to me. And I-I don't want this anymore."

"Sean please don't" she begged, walking to him and putting her arm on him and he moved away from her like fire.

"We're done." he repeated more strongly, trying to act it.

Ellie shook her head, not ready to accept them, "No, we cant be, you wouldn't of came in and just did that to Jesse if you didnt still care about me!" she yelled at him.

He just shook his head madly at her and stormed off, away from the hospital and she choked on some tears, watching him go

(pink-try)

_Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

"Whose my favorite patient today?" Jesse joked, his nose a little better a few days later and Emma stood with him as their patient smiled to them.

His name was Josh, and he had the side of his face burnt and was asking for some plastic surgery.

"Josh here wants this done by the best doctor." EMma told Jesse, giving him a joking glare, "I don't know why you came."

"I've seen your work." breathed Josh, moved by Jesse's talent, "You can make me look...like me again?" he asked roughly.

Jesse grinned softly and nodded, "Course I can. You've went through all the details about after the surgery?" he asked, turning to Emma who nodded.

"He knows it's going to be some time to let his face heal, but in 5 weeks, he'll be good as new." she said, smiling gently to Josh who smiled back and nodded.

"Alright, Nurse Angel here is going to put some of our great morphine into you then and I'll be seeing you soon." Jesse told Josh, squeezng his shoulder before he left.

Emma rolled her eyes but had to admit, Jesse was good at this and she smiled at Josh as she prepared to put the morphine into him and he took a deep breath.

Emma walked to Jay after that, and he sat in the cafeteria drinking coffee as she sat across from him, "You're not even going to tell Jesse to back off a little?" she asked him, "Ellies your friend too."

"I went to school with them both, it's not my place, know them too well." he explained with a small shrug, "Besides he's right, she is his wife."

"She REALLY liked Sean." she informed, "And I thought you liked him too."

"Maybe a little after he stopped hitting on you." smirked Jay ad she rolled her eyes smiling. He sighed when she went back to being serious and he shook his head, "Im not going to tell him to stop, I know what it's like trying to chase the girl you're in love with."

"You really think he's still inlove with her?" Emma asked him, raising an eyebrow.

Jay wanted to change the subject, they had just gotten together and he wanted to worry about them, not anyone else.

"I know Im _really_ inlove with you." he huskily said with a smirk that turned to a grin when he saw her blush.

"I got work to do." she confirmed, getting up and went to go pass but he stood up and pulled her arm back and turned her to face him, leaning down and kissing her deeply.

She heart raced and she saw fireworks and smiled bashfully as she pulled away and shoved him playfully, walking off as he chuckled and watched her go.

From behind them, they didn't notice Snake see this and eye it like a bombination. he didn't want Emma and Jay to go through what he and Spike did. he had to end this.

meanwhile, Ellie brooded at her desk and stared at the phone, thinking about Sean and her eyes caught a glimpse of Jesse, going into surgery and a bunch of nurses giggling and talking to him. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair

_Funny how the heart can be deceiving  
More than just a couple times  
Why do we fall in love so easy?  
Even when it's not right_

_Ever worry that it might be ruined  
And does it make you wanna cry?  
When you're out there doing what you're doing  
Are you just getting by?  
Tell me are you just getting by, by, by?_


End file.
